The Lover, Fortune, and The Death
by YuMi Project
Summary: Orang itu bilang, dia akan mati. Tapi pada kenyataannya, akankah seperti itu? Warnings inside. Maaf kalo misalnya ada typo :D


Moshi-moshi minna~! Kali ini YuMi Projet bikin angst lagi XDD semoga banyak air mata bertumpahan ya... *digampar massa* Oh iya, ide ini tiba-tiba aja muncul pas lagi belajar Bahasa Sunda (by the way apa hubungannya sama Bahasa Sunda ya...? author pun bimbang -_-)

Oh iya lupa, **WARNINGS**: maaf author gak tau cara ngeramal pake kartu tarot -_-, fic nggak secerita dengan gamenya, bakalan ada chara's death, dan terlebih ini BUKAN crack pair (mungkin sebagian readers nyangka The Lover sebagai Yukari dan Fortune atau The Death sebagai Ryoji hahahaha *author mulai sotoy*), last...kalo mau nangis jangan ditahan (muehehehehe~)

Yasudalah, pokoknya selamat membaca, jangan lupa review! Anonymous juga boleh join! XDD

* * *

><p><strong>The Lover, Fortune, and The Death (c) YuMi Project<strong>

**Persona 3 Portable (c) ATLUS**

**.**

**.**

"Hei nak, kau percaya dengan ramalan?"

Sebuah suara terdengar di telinga Minako. Dia bingung, karena tiba-tiba saja di sebuah jalanan sepi, ada seorang nenek tua berpakaian serba hitam melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan padanya. Tak yakin, gadis itu menengok ke kiri dan kanannya, mengira sang nenek tua salah memanggil. Namun, yang berada di jalanan itu hanya ia dan nenek itu.

"Nenek memanggilku?" tanya Minako.

"Ya, aku memanggilmu, anak muda," si nenek mengangguk pelan. Tanpa ragu Minako langsung menyeberangi jalan besar itu dan menghampiri sang nenek.

Dengan tampang serius nenek itu mengocok sekumpulan kartu tarot. "Apa kau percaya dengan ramalan?"

Minako bingung. Apa yang harus ia jawab? Jika ia bilang 'iya', maka sebenarnya ia tidak percaya. Tapi jika ia bilang 'tidak', dia merasa tidak enak dengan sang nenek. "Hanya sedikit," jawabnya singkat.

Nenek itu terus terdiam sambil mengocok kartu tarotnya. Minako hanya bisa dam, memandang nenek itu dengan pandangan heran. Sebenarnya nenek itu mau apa sih?

Sejenak, setelah Minako berpikir seperti itu, sang nenek menaruh tiga kartu teratas di atas meja: The Lover, Wheel of Fortune, dan The Death.

"Um..." Minako berpikir, "Apa ini?"

"Ini adalah takdirmu, wahai anak muda," jawab nenek itu dengan nada serius.

"Maksud nenek?"

"Dalam waktu dekat ini––atau mungkin, beberapa hari lagi, orang yang kau cintai akan mati,"

"Nggak mungkin!" sontak, sebuah seruan keluar dari mulut Minako. Dia mencoba untuk kabur dan lari dari sana. Tapi, nenek itu mencengkeram tangan kanan Minako dengan erat, agar gadis itu tetap di sana dan mendengarkan omongannya.

"Ingat ini, anak muda," ucap sang nenek, "takdir tidak bisa berubah, waktu tidak dapat diputar ulang, jangan sampai waktu mempermainkan takdirmu,"

Kesadaran Minako mulai menipis, semua yang dilihatnya hanyalah pemandangan hitam. Dan akhirnya, ia tak sadarkan diri dan ambruk ke lantai.

* * *

><p>"Hei Minako, kamu sudah bangun?"<p>

Pertanyaan itu membuat Minako tersadar. Sesaat, ia merasakan suatu kehangatan di tangan kirinya. Gadis itu membuka matanya, bayangan sesosok lelaki bertubuh tegap bernama Shinjiro terpantul di mata ruby Minako. Tangannya yang besar menggenggam erat tangan Minako.

'Ternyata hanya mimpi ya...' gumam Minako dalam hati. Ia langsung bangun dan duduk di sofa Lounge dorm.

_Dalam waktu dekat ini, orang yang kau cintai akan mati._

Minako teringat kembali dengan perkataan sang nenek peramal di dalam mimpinya itu. Sontak, yang berada di dalam benaknya hanyalah Shinjiro. Tanpa sadar, air matanya mengalir dengan deras. Minako tak ingin Shinjiro mati, meninggalkannya sendirian, dia terlalu menyayanginya, dia sudah terlanjur mencintainya, dia tak mau kehilangannya...

Suara isakan mulai terdengar dari mulut Minako. "Shi...Shinji..."

"Minako, kamu kenapa?" tanya Shinjiro, panik. Sambil berlutut ia memegangi kedua pundak gadis itu, "Apa kamu sakit?"

Minako menggeleng pelan. "Tidak," jawabnya, "hanya mimpi buruk,"

"Mimpi buruk seperti apa?" Shinjiro menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipi Minako yang putih.

"Di mimpiku aku bertemu seorang nenek," jelas Minako sambil terisak pelan, "dia bilang kamu...akan mati," tangisan Minako semakin menjadi-jadi, layaknya anak kecil yang kehilangan arti hidupnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Shinjiro memeluk Minako dengan erat, seakan tak akan melepaskannya lagi. Kaget, wajah Minako berubah menjadi merah padam.

"Tidak akan," gumamnya, "aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian, karena kamu satu-satunya yang sangat berharga untukku,"

Minako hanya diam, tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia terlalu tertegun dengan ucapan Shinjiro barusan.

"Aku janji, Minako," ucap Shinjiro, "aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu, apapun yang terjadi sampai titik darah terakhirku,"

Isakan Minako terhenti. Air matanya pun sudah berhenti mengalir. Shinjiro kembali menatap mata Minako lekat-lekat.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita pergi ke Tartarus," ajak Shinjiro, "kita harus bersiap-siap untuk Full Moon besok,"

Minako mengangguk pelan, "Ya,"

* * *

><p><strong>(Next day, 4th October)<strong>

Di Tatsumi Port Island, semua anggota S.E.E.S. telah berkumpul untuk melaksanakan misi Full Moon. Kedua shadow Full Moon telah terdeteksi saat Dark Hour di dorm. Di depan mereka––anggota S.E.E.S., telah terlihat dua shadow denga arcana Hermit dan Fortune.

Minako menengok ke arah kiri dan kanannya, mencari seseorang, namun orang itu tak ada di manapun.

"Arisato!" seru Mitsuru dengan sewot, "Jangan lengah! Lawan kita sudah di depan mata!"

"Ma-maaf!" seru Minako. Tak lama kemudian ia mengambil evoker dan menodongkan evoker tersebut di kepalanya.

"Persona!" gadis tu menarik pelatuk evoker-nya, "Messiah, Agidyne!"

Ternyata serangan dari Messiah tak tepat mengenai shadow tersebut.

"Minako-chan..." panggil Fuuka, yang dipanggil hanya melirik tanpa mengeluarkan suara, "Sepertinya malam ini kamu kurang fokus, ada apa?"

Minako terdiam sebentar, lalu berkata, "Aku khawatir sama Shinji..."

"Shinji...ah, maksudmu Shinjiro-senpai?" Minako mengangguk pelan. Fuuka terdiam sebentar, lalu mendeteksi keberadaannya, "Dia tak jauh dari kita, dia ada di jalan belakang Tatsumi Port I––Minako-chan! Kamu mau kemana?" Fuuka kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Minako berlari menjauhinya dan beberapa anggota lainnya.

"Arisato! Mau kemana kau?" bentak Mitsuru, "Jangan pikir kau bisa kabur begitu saja!"

"Maaf senpai!" seru Minako dari kejauhan, "Sekarang ada yang lebih penting! Kuserahkan semuanya padamu!"

* * *

><p>Minako berlari-lari dengan satu tujuan pasti, jalan belakang Tatsumi Port Island. Tiba-tiba Minako teringat dengan tiga kartu yang ditunjukkan sang nenek yang berada di mimpinya: The Lover, Wheel of Fortune, dan The Death. Gadis itu berpikir sejenak sambil berlari, kartu The Lovers tepat menunjukkan Shinjiro, kartu The Death tepat menunjukkan kematian, bagaimana dengan Wheel of Fortune? Apakah mungkin...kartu itu menunjukkan waktu kematiannya adalah saat ia melawan shadow arcana Fortune?<p>

Dadanya terasa sesak, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, sebuah tetesan air mata mengalir melewati pipinya. Banyak kata-kata yang berputar di benaknya.

"_Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian, karena kamu satu-satunya yang sangat berharga untukku,"_

"_Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu, apapun yang terjadi sampai titik darah terakhirku,"_

_Sekarang waktunya untukku, Shinji...akulah yang akan melindungimu._

Di depan matanya sudah terlihat Shinjiro yang berdiri di depan Ken, terlihat sedang melindunginya dari sesuatu. Minako kembali melihat dengan seksama, ternyata di depan mereka sudah berdiri Takaya, salah satu anggota dari Strega, menodongkan sebuah revolver ke arah Shinjiro, siap menembaknya kapan saja.

Takaya menarik pelatuk revolver miliknya dengan penuh napsu membunuh.

"SHINJIIIIIII!"

.

.

.

.

.

DOR!

.

.

.

.

.

Shinjiro terbelalak, sekarang di depan matanya terlihat sebuah pemandangan yang membuat dadanya sesak.

Cairan darah merah keluar dari bibir merahnya. Aliran darah dengan cepat mengucur dari dekat jantungnya, yang terluka akibat gesekan timah panas. Tubuhnya yang tinggi langsing sudah ambruk ke lantai. Minako telah melindunginya dengan mengorbankan diri...

Ken, yang sedaritadi hanya diam dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Takut akan pemandangan yang sedang terjadi di depan matanya.

"Minako-san!" raung Ken sambil mendekati Minako yang terkulai tak berdaya.

Para anggota Strega, yang sepertinya sudah cukup puas untuk menghabisi seorang leader S.E.E.S., pergi melarikan diri untuk menghindari akibat yang akan terjadi nanti.

Shinjiro berlutut, terlalu syok untuk melihat dan menerima semua kejadian kejam ini. "Minako..." gumamnya pelan. Sebuah cairan bening yang bernama air mata mengalir, pelan namun pasti. Tangannya tergerak untuk merangkul Minako, mendekat ke dalam dekapannya.

"Shi...Shinji..." sebuah kata keluar dari mulut Minako.

"Minako! Bertahanlah!" seru Shinjiro.

"Syukurlah kamu...tidak apa-apa..."

"Jangan bicara dulu! Darahmu terlalu banyak mengalir!"

Minako terbatuk. Shinjiro kaget, dari mulut Minako darah lebih banyak mengalir.

Gadis itu itu tersenyum tipis, "Mungkin...hidupku tidak akan lama lagi..."

"Jangan ngomong seperti itu! Bodoh!" Air mata Shinjiro mengalir lebih deras, "Kita akan selalu bersama! Kamu nggak akan mati di sini! Bertahanlah!"

Ken yang sedaritadi memerhatikan, isakannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Shinjiro membantingkan pandangannya dari Minako kepada Ken. "Cepat, panggil yang lain!" serunya.

"Ba-baik!" Ken langsung berlari dari sana. Meninggalkan Minako dan Shinjiro berdua saja. Begitu Ken sudah tak terlihat di pandangan lagi, Shinjiro kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Minako.

"Jangan menangis, Shinji..." suara Minako semakin melemah, "Nanti aku tak bisa pergi dengan tenang..."

Shinjiro menggenggam erat tangan Minako. "Ini semua salahku...INI SEMUA SALAHKU!"

"Kamu nggak salah...apa-apa, kok..." perlahan, mata Minako mulai sayup, "Nggak usah khawatir...karena suatu hari nanti, kita akan bertemu lagi di tempat lain..."

Shinjiro terdiam, dia tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Mata Minako mulai tertutup, perlahan namun pasti. Tak satupun suara yang terlontar dari bibir gadis itu.

Shinjiro menggenggam tangannya lebih erat. Namun yang bisa ia rasakan hanyalah tubuh yang sudah tak bergerak dan dingin.

.

_Dia telah meninggal..._

"Tidak...Minako, bukalah matamu! Buka matamu!" teriak Shinjiro. Tapi sekeras apapun ia berteriak, sekuat apapun ia memohon, sesayang apapun dia pada Minako. Dia tak akan pernah kembal lagi ke dunia ini...

Dark Hour telah menghilang dan berganti menjadi malam larut. Tak lama rintik-rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan ke permukaan bumi dengan deras, seolah menggambarkan isi hati Shinjiro sekarang.

.

.

_Hei, jika kita bertemu lagi nanti, apakah kita berada di tempat yang sama?_

_Jika kita bertemu lagi, akankah perasaanmu terhadapku tetap sama?_

_Jika kita bertemu lagi, akankah kita tetap berhubungan seperti dulu?_

_Jika kita bertemu lagi, akankah kita tak terpisahkan selamanya?_

.

.

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p>Wah, akhirnya selesai juga fic ini~ terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir :)<p>

Author gak akan ngomong terlalu banyak, kalau fic ini berkesan dan maknanya dalem...silakan review :D

Anonymous juga boleh join :)


End file.
